Entertainment One (Canada)
Logo descriptions by EnormousRat Logo captures by EnormousRat and OZ_Paramount87 Video captures courtesy of EnormousRat and KiNoLoGoIntroRelease Background: Entertainment One (also spelled as "eOne" and formerly Koch Entertainment and E1 Entertainment) began operations in 1973 as the music distributor ROW (Records on Wheels) in Canada, and was renamed to Entertainment One Fund. In June 2005 it acquired Koch Entertainment, thus expanding their distribution network in Canada and US. Throughout the years, eOne built regional home entertainment divisions in the UK (based on Contender Entertainment Group and Maximum Entertainment), Benelux (based on RCV Entertainment), and Canada (formerly Seville Pictures). In 2008, eOne also purchased the minor television companies Oasis International, Blueprint Entertainment and Barna-Alper. Since 2007, eOne has been distributing films for cinemas. They later acquired Hopscotch Films and Alliance Films in 2013, and Phase 4 Films and Force Four in 2014. 1st Logo (2009-2010) Logo: On a dark space background with a blue color scheme, we see the planet Earth, which is tinted in blue and rotates slowly. As we zoom in and the planet brightens up, we see a large structure on it. As the planet rotates more, we see that it is the large letters "E1", shone by dots of light in the letters. Several lines of light shine behind the planet, which becomes solid, and as "E1" gets to a comfortable position, the logo is compressed into a box and "ENTERTAINMENT" fades in below. The light lines continue to shine and move across the planet. Variant: * There is a still version can be found on TV shows and some trailers for E1-released movies. It is bigger and resembles the print version. * A short version exists. FX/SFX: The planet rotating and revealing "E1". Music/Sounds: An ascending triumphant fanfare. Sometimes, it's the opening/closing theme of the movie. Availability: Rare, as this logo was rather short-lived. It can be seen on DVD releases and films from the company during the era. It also appears on some TV series, such as Hung. Also appears on Peppa Pig Fun & Games for Nintendo DS. Scare Factor: Minimal 2nd Logo (2010-2015) Logo: On a black background, we see a dark sphere surrounded by a blue light. An "e" then rises up from the sphere. Then the letter and sphere start to zoom out and shift to the left, while "ne" slide in from behind the sphere to the right. As the logo zooms out, the sphere becomes an "o", the letters become boxed, the box turns blue, and the word "entertainmentone" in blue wipes in to the right below the box. Variant: On TV shows, the logo appears sped-up and cute to the last seconds. FX/SFX: The letters coming, zooming and wiping out. Music/Sounds: * 2010-2013: Same as the previous logo, but re-arranged to be a bit more majestic. * 2013-2015: A short version of the final Alliance Atlantis fanfare. Availability: Common. Originally was considered uncommon and could be seen on the trailers for eOne shows/movies, TV shows like Rookie Blue and The Firm, and various DVDs distributed in the UK, Canada, the Netherlands and the US. Since eOne gained distribution forces, the logo became much more widespread. Strangely, this appears on American Netflix and Hulu prints of Waste Land, despite that film being distributed in America through Arthouse Films and eOne only distributing it in Canada--and even more strange is that the logo audio is louder than the rest of the movie. The logo also shows up on Crackle's print of Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, preceding the Warner Bros. logo. Scare Factor: Low. The darkness and the fanfare might get to some. 3rd Logo (2015-) Logo: We see the start to the last logo. Some rings zoom out and place themselves near the top of the O. The rings and the O turn and reveal the front of the Square the O is in and a background of zooming squares. The letters in "Entertainment" zoom out and place themselves by the square the O is in. After a few seconds, a giant square turns and reveals the logo is in a gigantic square on a black background. The square makes the logo say eOne. Variants:TV shows have the logo shortened. FX/SFX: Amazing CGI! Music/Sounds: The Alliance Films music with a short drumroll after the first few notes and wooshes with the zoom outs. It's shortened on television shows. Availability: Brand new. First seen before the trailers of movies made by them, or, outside of the United States, studios such as Lionsgate, Focus Features, or The Weinstein Company. The first TV show this logo appeared was PJ Masks on Disney Junior. Also seen on the 3rd season of Bitten. Scare Factor: Low, you may expect the last logo and wind up with this and the wooshing may scare some. The shortened variant is sudden and can startle some. But besides that, this is a great logo.